Conventional wiring boards for mounting electronic components such as semiconductor devices and crystal oscillators are formed by, for example, disposing a wiring conductor including a metallized conductor containing a metal powder such as tungsten or molybdenum on a surface of an insulating base body made of an electrically insulating material such as a sintered aluminum oxide.
The wiring substrate generally has electronic component-mounting regions each provided with a wiring conductor led on a surface of the wiring substrate to be connected with an electronic component. An electronic device is manufactured by mounting electronic components in the electronic component-mounting regions on the wiring substrate and electrically connecting electrodes of the electronic components to corresponding wiring conductors, respectively, using soldering or electric connecting means such as a bonding wire. Further, the electronic components of the electronic device are sealed, if necessary, by bonding a cover or lens barrel, which is made of metal, ceramics, glass, or resin, to cover the electronic components (see Patent Literature 1).
The electronic components, for example, are mounted in the electronic component-mounting regions with respect to two sides of a rectangular wiring substrate after pressing the two sides of the four sides of the wiring substrate with an alignment jig. Further, bonding and mounting a cover or lens barrel of the electronic device or mounting the electronic device on an external electric circuit board is also performed with respect to two sides of the wiring substrate.
Further, the wiring substrate has been decreased in size with the demand for reducing the size of the electronic device in recent years. Dividing a many-up wiring substrate is usually performed to efficiently manufacture a plurality of wiring substrates. On the many-up wiring substrate, a plurality of wiring substrate regions are arranged in a matrix at a center portion of a wide-area base substrate and dividing grooves which separate the wiring substrate regions are formed in a matrix. A plurality of wiring substrates can be achieved by bending and dividing the base substrate along the dividing grooves.